Como me enamore de tu madre
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Una platica entre padre e hija. Regalo de cumpleaños para Faby Hola :D Michi


Primero y antes que nada, no lo olvide, aun si estuvimos jugando en face... queria que fuera sorpresa asi que ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Faby!

Perdona si te hice creer que lo habia olvidado xD ya sabes que no

Para los demas lectores, espero este pequeño one-shot les sea de su agrado

* * *

Como me enamore de tu madre.

Esa tarde por alguna extraña razón estaba libre de trabajo, no había casos, ni actas que firmar, ni antecedentes que revisar, ni llamadas que hacer o artículos que leer, por lo tanto decidió dejar su oficina y dirigirse a su casa donde seguramente su hija jugaba un rato antes de irse a dormir.

Así que salió de su despacho después de acomodar un poco el escritorio, saco las llaves del bolsillo y quitó la alarma del automóvil, subió y manejo aproximadamente media hora, cuando finalmente llego a su casa el anochecer comenzaba, salio de su auto y camino a la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta solo para lograr escuchar las risas de una pequeña niña, por inercia soltó una sonrisa, dejando agua cosas en un recibidor cerca de la entrada camino a paso seguro a la sala de la casa, ahí encontró a la niñera y a su hija jugando al pilla pilla.*

Cuando la joven niñera se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayor lo saludo.

-¡Buenas tardes señor Yagami- saludo la joven de cabellos negros.

Ante esas palabras la niña se giro, y al ver a su padre sus ojos se iluminaron en alegría.

-¡Papi!- grito la menor mientras corría a los brazos de su padre.

Taichi se agacho para recibir a su hija, cuando llego a sus brazos la abrazo fuerte y la alzo al aire haciéndola reír.

-¿Donde esta tu mamá eh?- le pregunto a la niña quien solo sonrió y miro a su cuidadora.

Taichi miro a la joven con algo de duda.

-La señora recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir de viaje por tres días a Okinawa, ya que es fin de semana me pidió que me quedara para cuidar a Yumi-chan y no causarle molestia en su trabajo.

Taichi asintió en entendimiento. - Entonces creo por hoy puedes regresar a casa y mañana volver con un poco de ropa para estos días- comento risueño- no creo sobrevivir este fin de semana sin Mimi para que cocine.

La chica y la niña rieron por la ocurrencia.

\- Hice la cena, aunque se que no sera tan buena como la de su esposa ya que solo es arroz con curry- dijo un poco apenada

-Pero seguramente sera mejor que lo que yo haga

La chica sonrió y agradeció el apoyo- en ese caso me retiro señor Yagami- dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa- vendré mañana a primera hora- comentó, se acerco a la niña y acarició su cabeza,- nos vemos mañana Yumi-chan

Y después de esa despedida la joven abandono la casa. Taichi, con la niña aun en brazos, se dirigio a la cocina, dejo a la niña en su silla frente a la mesa y sirvió en dos platos lo que había de cena.

Yumiko o Yumi- chan como suelen llamarla comía alegremente, Taichi disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su hija, no es como si la abandonara, el como su esposa eran personas ocupadas pero siempre se daban unos minutos al día para pasar tiempo de calidad con su niña. La menor dejo de comer y puso una mirada triste, Taichi lo noto de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo? - pregunto al verla.

La niña alzo la vista, sus ojos de color chocolate, idénticos a los de su padre, miraron al mayor.

\- Ayumi dice que sus padres se conocieron por el destino, y Ayumu dice que fue en un crucero y cuando me preguntaron a mi... No supe que decir.

Taichi sonrió enternecido, dejo la cuchara en el plato.

-¿Entonces... Quieres saber como nos conocimos?- pregunto

La niña asintió emocionada brincando en su lugar haciendo mover sus cabellos castaño claro

-Bueno pues Mimi y yo nos conocimos en la escuela- comento

Yumiko esperaba a que su padre continuara pero Taichi volvió a tomar la cuchara.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto curiosa

El abogado asintió.

-Yo esperaba una historia de amor como la de Ayumu.

-¡Ya veo! - dijo como si hubiera entendido- en ese caso tu pregunta esta mal y lo que quieres saber es como me enamore de tu madre.

La niña asintió emocionada -¡Si eso!

Taichi hizo un gesto como si intentara recordar -Bueno pues se trata de una larga historia- hizo una pausa- como te dije conocí a tu mami en la escuela primaria, yo iba en quinto y ella en cuarto cuando nos volvimos amigos en el campamento de verano- comenzó a narrar el mayor admirando los gestos de sorpresa de su hija, claro, omitio algunos sucesos difíciles de explicar y cuando finalmente llego a la parte donde estaban en la universidad, Yumiko interrumpió.

-Entonces después de todo eso finalmente se casaron ¿verdad?- hablo emocionada.

Taichi rió y negó con la cabeza causando decepción en su hija.

-Después de que entrara a la universidad a estudiar Leyes y tu madre estuviera en una escuela especializada en gastronomía solíamos salir en nuestros ratos libres, entonces un día de mi cumpleaños ella estaba esperando afuera de la universidad con un pequeño pastel, para cuando me di cuenta salí corriendo en medio de mi clase, sabes ese acto causo muchos rumores- comento risueño- llegue hasta ella y solo pudo darme el pastel, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que de todos mis amigos ella era la única que aun seguía a mi lado tanto física como emociónalmente, asi que fue ahí cuando empecé a verla como algo mas que una amiga. Despues de eso vinieron mas fechas y en San Valentín fue cuando se me declaro, al igual que en mi cumpleaños ella me esperaba a fuera de la universidad cuando me acerque a ella me dio una caja de chocolate caseros, me explico que finalmente había obtenido cupo en el curso de chocolatier, para ese entonces yo ya pensaba que ella seria la persona con la que compartiria el resto de mi vida asi que recibir sus chocolates fue lo mas hermoso que pudo pasarme en esos tiempos- dijo con cierta nostalgia- asi que Yumiko ¿Sabes que ocurre al mes de San Valentín?

-Si... El día blanco - contesto

Taichi asintió - asi que me pase ese mes buscando el mejor regalo de color blanco y unos días antes de que fuera 14 de marzo lo encontré- dijo con emoción contagiando a su hija

-¿Que fue... Que le regalaste a mamá? - pregunto ansiosa

El abogado se sonrojo y escondió el rostro cual adolescente enamorado causado risa en la menor. - No me di cuenta cuando lo compre, solo lo hice, cuando el día blanco llego la invite a cenar y ahí en medio del restaurante le pedí matrimonio con un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco, si te soy sincero- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos- tenia miedo de que me rechazara, despues de todo no éramos novios, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dio el si, esa noche ella se veía esplendida y fue justo ese momento donde me hizo el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.- comento mientras avanzaban al cuarto de la menor- no puedo olvidar esa noche- dijo feliz- asi que la siguiente vez que tus amigos te pregunte ya sabes que decir ¿verdad?

La niña asintió mientras se metía a la cama - Que se conocieron en la escuela pero que se enamoraron con el tiempo

Taichi sonrió y asintió. - Asi es- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente- pero por ahora descansa que ya es muy noche.

-¡Buenas noches papá! - dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en brazos de morfeo.

-¡Buenas noches! - respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camino hasta su alcoba, se cambio el traje por la pijama y se acostó en la cama, miro el lugar vacío de su esposa de pronto su celular, que había dejado en el buró a lado de la cama, vibro lo tomo y miro el mensaje que acaba de llegar.

"Lamento no haberte avisado del viaje... Buenas noches Taichi 33"

Termino de leer el mensaje con una sonrisa, rápidamente escribió la respuesta para cerrar los ojos con toda tranquilidad y dejarse envolver en los brazos de morfeo donde podría volver a revivir aquellos hermosos recuerdos que había pasado con su esposa y madre se su hija Mimi Tachikawa ahora llamada Mimi Yagami.


End file.
